


It's the inside that matters. Probably.

by Skarmew



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I find this OOC, M/M, sigh, why did i write this canonverse puppyship is my enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarmew/pseuds/Skarmew
Summary: “Your eyes are as beautiful as the blue liquid they use to demonstrate pads.” “...how sweet of you, shithead.”





	

Seto grumbles, looking at the slip of paper on his desk.

 

_ What a shitty shade of blue _ .

 

Leave it to him to pick it, of course. Seto smirks a little, flipping it and letting himself see the writing on it.

“Dearest shitface,-” He snickers, reading aloud. “-Look, let’s be real, you’re probably thinking of me instead of,  _ you know, _ doing your job! I found this song, it really reminds me of you! It’s about the most beautiful girl in the world!”

Seto laughs a bit, noticing a small paper taped to the back of the paper. “P.S., The song is shitty, meet me behind the school and i’ll beat your pretty fucking face in.~” the slip reads, and seto rolls his eyes.

 

-

 

“A real casanova, you are.” Seto laughs quietly, and Jou grins. “Well, you know me~” He sings, and seto scoffs. “You know, there’s literally nobody else in this world insane enough to find a threat attractive, you’re fucking lucky you know me.” “hey, it’s not like i can’t be nice, you just bring out the worst in me!” Jou laughs. Seto grins a bit, pointing the now tightly folded blue letter at jou. “I’m just trying to say that  _ maaaaaybe  _ telling someone that you’re going to beat them isn’t the most effective way of telling someone you want them to suck you off behind a school.” Seto chided, and Jou burst out laughing. “Well, it got you here, didnt it~?” He pointed out, and seto threw the note behind him. “You’re an idiot, y’know?”

  
“Hi, pot, my name's kettle. You're black!~” Jou snickers.


End file.
